


Flowers

by MonarchOfSHADOWS



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ao wanted to make one nice thing, F/M, Flowers, Humor, Ino participates briefly in chapter 9, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Post-War, Pre-Boruto, Rehabilitation, Romance, ao feeling vulnerable obviously, ended up making it more complicated than that, i guess, just a bit of Angst, kind of slow burn, mention of when he was in a coma, time skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonarchOfSHADOWS/pseuds/MonarchOfSHADOWS
Summary: Ao never planned to make giving flowers to the Mizukage part of his routine, but it happened
Relationships: Ao/Terumi Mei
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In case you want to read this fic in spanish you can find it in my Fanfiction account WillOfShadows. I also apologize in advance to English-readers for English is not my first language. but I tried -and will keep on- doing my best!
> 
> Without anything else to add, enjoy!

Ao wasn’t used to thinking too much about gifts or special occasions. It's not like anyone could blame him.

The concept of celebrating a birthday was completely foreign to him. It was uncommon, frowned upon among the consummated shinobi of the Bloody Mist.

He supposed, after thinking about it a bit, that unlike him some ninjas  _ did _ have the habit of showing their affection by gifting things to their teammates. But Ao, who had been the last surviving member of his genin team, who had been forced to hunt down his own sensei when he deserted, wasn’t accustomed to reinforce bonds with other ninja. The most precious gift he had to offer was his loyalty and leadership to avoid unnecessary deaths, and that was already giving too much.

Still, the present occasion wasn’t just any day he could ignore. No. It was Mei Terumi's birthday. And despite not being entirely sure if it was a good idea, he couldn't stop thinking about it until he decided to give in to his impulse. He doubted Mei considered him a close friend - no one could replace the space her former teammates had left in her life - but they were comrades working and risking their necks together for a better future.

Soon she’d be their leader. As the right-hand in her rebellion, Ao wished to have a small gesture with her after witnessing all the hard work she put into every day for the village.

Once he could convince himself to even try something, it wasn't difficult to make a decision about the gift. Nothing intimate or too expensive, he didn't want to cross a line in the relationship they had before time. So he settled on flowers, as cliche as that turned out.

He managed to get a bouquet of blue flowers from a flower-shop in the center of the village before it closed, including a transparent vase to place them in water when he sneaked into the headquarters in the middle of the night, from where the rebellion was handled. Ao didn’t know if blue flowers had any specific meaning, the only floral knowledge he had was limited to differentiating poisonous herbs from harmless ones, but the bouquet looked quite beautiful in the middle of Mei's desk. 

He stared at the vase of flowers for a moment before retreating again, trying not to think about what Mei's reaction would be like when she saw them.

Only a few hours later his return to the base coincided with the arrival of the future Mizukage. Mei showed him a good morning smile, despite the fact that the fatigue in her exposed eye became more noticeable every day. Ao returned the gesture, although more concealed.

"Allow me, my Lady," he offered, stepping forward to open the door to her improvised office for her. She arched an eyebrow at the gesture but made no comment of it. 

If Ao was nervous at first, he flinched when he invited her to step in first and instead a kunai brushed past the tip of his nose. When the vase was heard breaking into a thousand pieces, Ao noted that it was Mei's turn to show her disbelief by corroborating that instead of a trap it was a destroyed flower arrangement waiting for her on her desk. 

A few more seconds passed in which they both remained still, Ao staring at her while Mei alternated her attention between Ao, the flowers scattered over the table and the surroundings of her office, to finish confirming that it was not an ambush or an illusion .

"Oh.”

Luckily for him, Mei advanced by his side without noticing Ao's expression that for a moment betrayed his intention of slamming his forehead against the door. Although he instantly wiped any kind of frustration from his face. 

He watched from his position as she approached her desk to begin picking the flowers one by one, regretting their final state. Her desk was littered with green leaves, water, and broken glass, so Ao stepped over to remove everything and throw it away. 

"I really thought it was a trap." She wailed, pursing her lips. 

Ao nodded, just as he always did to support her decisions. "Better safe than sorry, my lady."

Mei visibly relaxed, just as she noticed a small ruined paper on the table. The ink had smudged as it was a simple note, but it’d still been read the " _ Happy Birthday _ " written on it. Before she could comment, footsteps were heard outside the office that announced the arrival of an agitated Chojuro, who instantly brandished Hiramekarei in front of them.

"I heard something breaking! Is everyone fine?!”

Ao clicked his tongue, though deep down he appreciated the distraction.

"Chojuro!" What kind of time response is that?! Had we been under attack, we’d be dead by your arrival!” Chojuro instantly backed away, lowering his sword in shame at the scolding. Mei sighed.

"That's enough, Ao. It wasn’t that bad.” She interrupted, though she really paid little attention. Still looking at the flowers in her hands, she approached the young swordsman. “Chojuro, dear? Could you get me a new vase to put these in water?”

The boy blushed at his leader's kind expression and nodded repeatedly. "O-Of course, my Lady! R-Right away!”

Ao held back from scolding the swordsman again. When Chojuro withdrew, he noticed a little hint of humor on Mei's face that wasn't there before. He sighed. His objective had been a disaster but at least she had appreciated the gesture. 

"I'll take care of this," he pointed to the trash can, walking out of her office without looking at her. He paused in the doorway, just to add before retreating. "Happy birthday, Terumi-sama."


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't until a couple of months later that Ao chose flowers again as a gift for Mei, now officially recognized as leader and guardian of the Mist.

It’d been very tense weeks prior to the announcement of her title. Exposing Yagura's manipulable state was just the beginning of a long chain of difficult but necessary events to appoint a new Mizukage. Even after getting rid of the most dangerous supporters within the village, it would take a while before Kiri could get a little rest from chaos and blood.

And even then, the work for both structural and moral reconstruction would just begin.

This time Ao slipped in during the morning, in what would be Mei's new office from now on, a couple of hours before her ceremony in front of the village. Having learned from the previous occasion, he placed the vase with crimson flowers on a coffee table and not on Mei's desk. So that it’d look like just a decoration without drawing attention instantly. 

He retired almost immediately, as he had to continue fulfilling his role as Mei's guard and advisor until she decided to remove him from his post. 

No one was surprised that the ceremony took longer than planned, as Chief Genji, representative of the council and spokesman for the town, was elderly. Mei took her time, allowing Genji to take her arm to guide her before her audience, her people. Shinobi and civilians who looked proudly in the face of change. The new Mizukage.

"She looks…" Chojuro murmured beside her, and Ao hit hit elbow with his arm in a sneaky way to keep him quiet. The young swordsman did so, straightening his back instantly.

Although Chojuro was right. Mei Terumi looked more radiant and powerful than ever. Beautifully wearing a white and blue robe, she kept smiling warmly at whoever saw her. There was a small blush on her cheeks that only Ao could perceive from his position and that was contagious for him. 

Ao was proud of her. For years he had known many shinobi, but he didn’t admire anyone like Mei. It was quite evident from the way he looked her way, with a warmth that didn’t characterize him.

And he was not the only one. If the Mizukage had one thing on her favour, it was the ability to hold attention on her without even lifting a finger. Whether it was during a battle or showing her Kage hat to everyone, giving an emotional speech afteryears of hard work in the shadows, never giving up despite the dire circumstances in which she had flourished as a kunoichi and leader. The legitimate Mizukage. 

"I swear on my honor as kunoichi of Kirigakure that I will fulfill my duty as Defender of the Mist with my life!" She yelled, receiving an instant ovation in response. The smile Mei showed was radiant, filled with a confidence that only added more weight to her promise. The situation wasn’t entirely favorable, but she possessed a unique charisma that encouraged them to have faith in her abilities.

It was amazing how easy it was to entrust themselves to her orders, despite everything that had happened.

The Mizukage allowed herself a moment to admire the outburst of glee in front of her, knowing this small victory was momentary. Her appointment didn’t solve all the problems faced by the village. Just a breath, some calm after decades of repression, pain and resentment so that then she could work and see a light at the end of the bloody episode in Mist as something they could truly leave in the past. 

Ao had to force himself to divert his attention from the spectacle in front of him to carefully analyze his surroundings. Watching and judging the expressions of those influential people in the village, trying to discover some hint of doubt or resentment to prepare for before it began to grow in the shadows and cause trouble. Not all were satisfied, expecting such a panorama would be naive, but few of them manifested their true intentions. 

They’d have to act with caution.

Feeling her fingers brush against his brought him back to his job as a bodyguard. She clung to Chief Genji's arm again, carrying on a cordial conversation as they walked back to her office, Ao and Chojuro respecting the calm pace with which they walked.

Mei had a pleasant afternoon chatting with Chief Genji, drinking tea and listening to his wisdom without interrupting. There was a bouquet of flowers in the middle of the table where they stood, but she made no move to take them until Genji made his retreat. She took the vase in her hands, admiring the reddish flowers that resembled her hair to place them on the small table next to her desk.

"T-They are very pretty flowers, L-Lady Mizukage." Chojuro commented. Mei smiled at the boy. 

"They certainly are, right?" She took a seat, and there was something in her expression that made Ao stiffen in his place even though she wasn't even addressing him, nor looking at him. "Well, I think there's some paperwork we should start working on. Ao?”

"Right away, Mizukage-sama."

No more was mentioned on the subject, busy as they were with the amount of paperwork on their hands. Still, she glanced in direction of the vase occasionally, resting her chin on the palm of her hand and hiding her smile behind her fingers. When the flowers withered days later, Mei was staring at the empty vase with a barely perceptible pout on her lips.

Ao made sure to bring flowers the following day to put beside her desk before Mei reported to work. And when they died, he repeated the routine over and over again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh! Hi! I was meaning to post this chapter yesterday, but I just couldn't. Anyway, if you're still here I hope you enojyed!
> 
> See y'all! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This must be my favorite chapter so far, so I hope ya'll enjoy it as much as I did!

In perspective, Ao had to admit that the disaster caused to Mei's office was his fault. Fortunately for him, Chojuro wasted no time in assigning responsibilities when they had such an obvious problem on their hands. 

Clumsy, distracted and undisciplined Chojuro. Although he proved to be the complete opposite in a matter of minutes; Ao made a mental note of improvement he saw in the boy, but there would be time to offer feedback on his skills when he didn't have an office to clean.

Ao had quickly become accustomed to the routine of being an advisor to the Mizukage while maintaining his position as captain of the Hunt Squad. He would report to the ANBU headquarters every day to supervise training, classified mission reports, and activity between squads. That’d only take a few hours before he had to go to Lady Mizukage's office mid-day to complete his duties of checking reports, appearing in meetings with her and checking ANBU duties one more time before returning with Mei to continue with the endless paperwork of the day.

That was his official routine. Both Mei and Chojuro knew it by heart unless a special situation arose or he was outside the village. But there was a part of this chronology that nobody knew about, which he was in charge of concluding with discretion long before his day in the ANBU barracks began.

Each morning he took it upon himself to take the faded flowers from the vase by Mei's desk to replace them with a fresh new bouquet. He would crawl through a window, hiding his presence even if no one was inside. The distinctive uniform of hunter nin, including mask, concealing his identity in the unlikely event that someone were to notice him in the fog. 

Everything was going perfectly, as he was used to. However, there was a variant that he never paid attention to, unable to consider that it could affect his daily life in any way. Said variant was Chojuro. 

Contrary to Ao, the young swordsman would report to the Mizukage's office first, minutes before she did. If he had no missions outside the village, he waited for their arrival to receive instructions and then continued with his day either assisting Ao or helping in kenjutsu training for squads outside ANBU.

Chojuro arrived at the office a few minutes before his usual arrival. Ao had to hold onto the outer wall of the building with his chakra, as the young swordsman entered and proceeded to approach Mei's desk.

Thanks to his mask, Ao was able to hide his exasperation. He quickly decided that he could deliver them in later, sometime during the day when no one was inside the office. But then something caught Chojuro's attention, forcing Ao to stay still. 

“ _ Such a servicial boy _ ”, thought Ao as Chōjūrō stopped reviewing reports to take an empty teapot lying on the desk. He quietly left the office, and Ao thought he had the perfect chance to finish his self-imposed mission and leave before Chojuro returned.

He walked silently through the window, but couldn't even get close to the vase table when he received a good kick in the back, throwing him against the desk. 

Leaning his free hand against the desk, he managed to push himself until he landed on the other side of the office. Turning around, he found Chojuro leaning against the window frame, his right hand gripping the handle of the sword he carried on his shoulders. 

“But... what…?!”

"You worried so much about hiding your chakra that you didn't even notice I was right behind you. Or that  _ that _ one,” he pointed to the door he'd exited earlier. "Was a clone." 

Ao instantly slipped into a defensive position out of sheer instinct, genuinely surprised to see such a different side Chojuro in front of him. Confident, dry, and with a presence that suffocated the space in the room. 

Ao would have been proud, were it not for the fact that he was puzzled and still unable to speak. 

“Identify yourself! What were you doing spying on Lady Mizukage's office?!”

"Wait, Choju-” 

But Chojuro didn't wait for an answer; he leapt onto the desk to pounce on him, holding Hiramekarei high.

On the one hand, Ao was proud and satisfied as a captain by experiencing firsthand how strong a fighter Chojuro was. On the other hand, it was painful. Even if he was good at avoiding Hiramekarei's edge, Chojuro managed to land kicks on his limbs when he least expected it.

Realizing that Chojuro was holding back his strength - with the plan of leaving him alive for later interrogation - earned him the opportunity to block one of his attacks and finally reveal the now worn out bouquet of flowers that he had been hiding behind his back and which explained why he evaded without attacking back. 

Chojuro narrowed his eyes at the bouquet, annoyed. “I am not interested.”

"They're for Lady Mizukage's decoration, you idiot!" 

Recognizing her voice, Chojuro's expression changed to bewilderment. "Senpai?!”

Ao was able to remove his mask when the boy took a couple of steps back, lowering his sword. Chojuro alternated his eyes between his face to the flowers, confused.

"Why didn't you just use the door, sir?"

Ao would have started berating the young swordsman - explaining his motives and modus operandi was out of the question - but then he realized what a mess they had caused in the office. Oh

"Senpai ...? Does she even know that you ...?”

“No. And we don't have time for explanations. Look at this place, Chojuro! Lady Mizukage could arrive at any time!” Chojuro started, his usual nervousness taking over him again.

There was no need to say anything more. Instantly, they both began to tidy up the place. The bookshelf was lifted, papers gathered, and Chojuro rushed to clean up the plant soil that the Mizukage kept by her desk, additional decoration to the ever-present flowers. 

When Mei entered her office, she was surprised to discover both of them inside. All normal in appearance, but a present feeling that something was hiding. 

"What’s ...?" 

"Good morning, Mizukage-sama! See you later, Mizukage-sama!” Ao interrupted, before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. 

Mei blinked in confusion, her attention turning this time to Chojuro. The boy was in the middle of his office, smiling uneasily. That only increased her suspicions. 

"Is something wrong with Ao?" He asked directly, approaching the young guard. "It's not usual to see him around here so early, or see him running away like that." 

"O-Oh. It's n-nothing, Lady Mizukage. Captain Ao just came to deliver some reports, heh.”

"Ah, that explains it." She murmured, walking past him to go to her desk. Chojuro tensed upon hearing her again. "Which reports?" 

Chojuro wasn’t used to being questioned by the Mizukage, even less so directly. And even if she wasn't angry, he couldn't help the trembling that ran over him. Mei noticed, and decided that it would be better to confront Ao in person later. 

"Could you get me some tea, Chojuro?" 

"O-Of course, Lady Mizukage!" 

Relieved to be able to leave the room to regain his composure, Chojuro strode to the door. However, Mei addressed him again. Confusion evident in the tone of her voice. 

"Why are there cracks in my window?"

A memory played in his mind. It was only a few minutes ago when Ao, in an attempt to escape his attacks, circled the Mizukage's desk and Chojuro had lunged with another kick, causing the captain's back to crash against the glass and a slight crack was heard.

"I-I-I'll be back with the t-tea, Lady Mizukage!" was his reply. And in a matter of seconds he was out and absent from the office for quite a while. 


	4. Chapter 4

If not because they were already suspicious about it, Ao would’ve believed that Chojuro possessed some kind of premonitory powers. Just weeks after their little altercation at the office something out of the ordinary happened in Ao's presence, no more, no less. 

From the moment Mei took office and despite the popularity she enjoyed among two-thirds of the village —one half being civilians, the other shinobi who knew her beforehand or young people who welcomed the change in the old reforms with relief,— she didn’t allow herself to lower her guard at any time. So attempts of sabotage and espionage didn't really surprise her.

The Mizukage possessed the fortitude necessary to continue with their work despite the kinds of people who questioned her person every day. For being a woman. For owning two Kekkei Genkais. For having actively worked until Yagura was dethroned. For representing a readjustment in Village of the Mist; the slightest modification of what was established represented a danger that had to be treated with suspicion, or that was the excuse to disqualify Mei Terumi as Mizukage.

The spy made the mistake of underestimating Mei's caution. Nor did he count on how paranoid one of his bodyguards could be; in this case Ao, who had the instincts of an expert hunter and it was usual for him to go through the Mizukage's office in detail from end to end, with and without activated Byakugan.

Although he had not discovered the seal with the help of his Byakugan. In fact, the situation was so casual that Ao questioned whether the traitor had taken himself too seriously to hide an object in a place that was unexpected because of its obviousness. 

Exchanging withered flowers for new ones, he took the vase to shake off the dust that covered it. It was then that he found the explosive seal attached to the base of it. 

Ao blinked once before his instincts kicked in and he hunted down the rat in their ranks.

Despite the fact that the agent did a good job trying to cover his trail, Ao didn’t hold the prestige and position that he had for nothing. And within hours he managed to intercept the traitor in ANBU uniform as he tried to escape the village.

He returned late at night, carrying the body of the spy still alive to proceed with an interrogation.

Although Ao's presence wasn’t necessary during the session, he decided to stay anyway. It was his duty, as Mei's right hand man, to secure every detail the traitor could provide. 

He showed up at the Mizukage office the next morning, not having slept since he discovered the seal under the vase. He had been in charge of communicating the necessary information to Chojuro before starting the search, but his absence had been evident until he made an appearance in front of Mei.

Who ordered him to retire to rest, pointing out his misaligned state. 

"B-But, Lazy Mizukage…"

"The interrogation will still take a couple of hours. When we get more information, you will leave with a squad to trace the origin of this attack attempt. You must rest until then.”

Ao relaxed as soon as Mei assigned him that mission. At least he could sleep a couple of hours and be ready to leave the village. Ao could only rely on himself for this, and Mei must be thinking the same. 

"Understood, Lady Mizukage."

Mei lowered her attention to Ao's report with the information gathered up until then. Meanwhile, the hunter ninja allowed himself to glance at the vase under which he found the seal, losing himself for a few moments in his own thoughts.

The mission would take days, he thought, if not weeks. As ridiculous as it sounded, or perhaps it was due to lack of rest, his first thought was that if the mission prolonged too much, no one would be in charge of replacing the flowers with new ones. 

"What are you waiting for, Ao? I told you to retire.”

"Yes, Mizukage-sama!" He directed his gaze towards Chojuro, who had remained silent during his report at all times. The boy was startled when he made eye contact, thinking he would be the object of some scolding for just breathing too loud or something like that. "I was just thinking that Chojuro will take over my duties while I'm gone." 

“E-Eh?”

Confusion was evident on the faces of Chojuro and Mei alike. 

“I'm sure Chojuro knows how to carry out his guarding duties with no problem. There’s no need to clarify it.”

"I dare to differ, my Lady. I just want to make sure Chojuro knows exactly what tasks he has to accomplish.”

Chojuro, in fact, didn’t understand what was happening. Never before had Ao left him in charge of his activities. He was about to ask - even if he earned a reprimand for it - what exactly he meant until Ao frowned in his direction and shifted his gaze from Chojuro to the vase of flowers in a matter of seconds.

When Chojuro made no sign of having received the message, Ao spoke with more severity than necessary. The young swordsman got startled. “Do you understand, Chojuro?! You are in charge of my morning activities until I return! Is it clear ?!”

The look Mei gave him made Ao stiffen, but he continued to stare in the boy's direction for a few more seconds until he could see a light of understanding cross his eyes.

"Y-Yes sir! Clear as water, sir!”

Mei watched the exchange silently, fiddling with a pencil between her fingers. When it finished, she focused on Ao and raised a questioning brow. 

Ao bowed politely then, deciding not to respond to Mei's implied interest. 

"I retire then, my Lady. I will leave as soon as I receive your indication.”

Mei didn't reply. She just watched him leave her office, looking tense. When she turned to look at Chojuro, he could see that the young swordsman was just as tense, as if at any moment Ao could return and reprimand him for existing. 

The Mizukage just sighed and returned her attention to her work until the next report for Ao's mission came in. When she couldn’t bear the tension in which Chojuro remained, she decided to send him to check on the situation of the interrogation. Chojuro withdrew instantly, relief on his face at being allowed to move again and escape.


	5. Chapter 5

Ao's tracking mission lasted over two weeks.

After finishing the interrogation, Ao recruited an ANBU squad to make his way. According to the information gathered, the spy would have to go to a hideout in case the attack was a failure or was discovered before starting it. The place was hidden in an archipelago that was far enough away to escape jurisdiction from the Land of Water.

Traps and sensors waited around the first accessible islands so the slightest misstep could alert their prey of their presence. Mei received a report with these details three days after the group left, when they were about to infiltrate and initiate a spy phase. It was imperative to find as much information as possible in case the attack was linked to a more dangerous faction than they suspected. 

For two weeks, Mei received such reports thanks to Ao's summoning. A friendly little otter who kept Mei company until she fed her fish and then retired, she was the most efficient and reliable messenger Ao had in his command. 

For two weeks, the flowers on her side table continued to decorate her office for a while until one day she arrived and the arrangement had already been changed for a different one, with a fresh scent that brightened her days. Chojuro continued with his usual activities as a bodyguard and kenjutsu instructor; any extra “task” he had to fill in for Ao he performed them without affecting his usual routine. 

For two weeks Mei wouldn’t stop thinking about the matter.

Mei smiled to herself thinking of how responsible and reserved Chojuro acted under Ao’s last command before leaving. She wondered if Ao was aware of how similar he and the young swordsman could be, but she doubted that he’d see it that way. 

"What's so funny, Mei-san?" Asked the little otter sitting on her desk, swallowing the fish that was still in her mouth. The Mizukage wasn't even aware that she began to smile as she thought of her bodyguards and the resemblance they shared at times. She let out a sigh before straightening up. 

"It's nothing, Ottaru." She closed the last report Ao sent with the little invocation. He didn’t give too many details regarding the mission, but he announced his return within a few hours, one day at the most. Setting the scroll aside, she concentrated on her visitor. "It looks like Ao will be returning to the village pretty soon."

Ottaru cocked her head as she looked at Mei. The Mizukage smiled, pointing a finger to her own lips and the invocation noticed that she had fish remains still in her mouth.

Of all the invocations Ao had a contract with, Ottaru was the most familiar for Mei. The elusive otter had been essential during their espionage days in Yagura's regime and was also the most efficient informant the hunter ninja had. Not to mention pretty nice, although Ao didn't approve of her friendly attitudes most of the time. 

"Is Mei-san happy that grumpy boss is back?" Asked the otter then. With her plate now empty, there was no reason for Ottaru to keep Mei company but taking advantage that Ao wasn’t there, they decided to ignore that little detail.

"It's a relief to know there were no casualties during this mission, especially when we didn’t know how reliable the information we got was," Mei admitted, resting her face on the palm of her hand. Ottaru broke the silence again, this time grumbling and crossing her paws over her chest.

"Lord Ao said we would still have people to track down! And here I wanted to take a break. Going back and forth from one place to another delivering reports is not as easy as he thinks, tsk. There was no need for him to report the situation so often!”

Mei agreed with the otter. It was unusual to receive more than one report in the first week, but each one always added relevant information. She wasn't sure if Ao simply wanted to set a communication pattern in case something happened to him or if it was for the importance of the mission, but she’d be lying if she didn't admit that it was a relief to get each one of his reports and verify that he was alright.

It wasn’t a normal behavior for Ao with his superiors. Although she had to consider Ao was loyal to her in a way he hadn't been to the previous Mizukage.

She thought again of the flowers that adorned her desk. Another out of the ordinary act that Mei didn't understand. While it had never been a secret to her who was in charge of placing and changing them, she never considered Ao would take it so seriously as to leave Chojuro in charge of keeping her office adorned while he couldn't do it himself. 

They were just flowers. And Ao never took credit for the gesture anyway. 

“It's true. There was no need,” she murmured, staring at the vase absently. Ottaru looked at her without understanding. Mei returned her attention to the otter, with a smile. "Are you still hungry?"

"Of course, Mei-san! This is just an appetizer for me, but don't worry! I'd better get out before the boss returns. I also like to hunt my own food, so it’ll be fresh and I can rest better.” Ottaru assured with crossed arms and a hint of pride in her voice. She nodded a couple of times to confirm her own words, and Mei hid her laugh with her hand when she realized Ao shared that gesture.

"I won't entertain you anymore, then." 

Ottaru nodded one last time before bowing farewell and disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Pleased, Mei read Ao's scroll once more before returning to her work. 

Ao arrived at her office late at midnight, on his own. He explained that one of his subordinates required medical attention for non-lethal injuries and another had accompanied him to the hospital; while the third member of his squad had been allowed to return home since only his presence was necessary to present himself before the Mizukage. 

Mei listened to Ao as he narrated the events of the mission. From arriving on the island, finding a base hidden under a genjutsu, infiltrating one of his subordinates to pose as the spy, and attacking when the necessary information was gathered. There were few people at the base but they had investigated long enough to obtain another trace that pointed to an influential member within the village. Ao didn’t skimp on details and Mei knew that the final written report would be just as detailed.

"I must say that my initial suspicions pointed to Akatsuki but…" 

“If that was the case, we'd be in big trouble. Although the attack wasn’t at the caliber of a group like Akatsuki.” Mei commented then, resting her chin on her hands. "Still we can't be careless. It’s best to deal with this as quickly as possible to prevent it from arising into something bigger.”

Ao agreed with her words and they were both silent for a moment. Mei sighed. 

"That would be all from my part, Lady Mizukage. If there is nothing else to do… "

“Indeed," she interrupted, and Ao stood still in his place again, waiting for further instructions. Mei smiled. “Relax. I just wanted to tell you that Chojuro fulfilled his duties appropriately during your absence.”

The hunter ninja's look of confusion turned into one of bewilderment. The tension in his jaw or how much effort he put into staring back at her didn’t go unnoticed for her.

“Oh, really? W-Well," he cleared his throat, "It's just what is expected of him. Congratulating him for doing his work only creates conformity, my Lady. 

Mei smiled silently, not allowing Ao to relax or hide behind his opinion. "Regarding the morning chores you asked him to do for you…”

"Yes...?"

"Chojuro didn't mention anything about it. And I don't even know what you meant; so I guess that stays between you two.”

The relief Ao showed on his shoulders was enough for Mei at the moment. One more time she had an opportunity to bring up the subject but as much as her curiosity tried to convince her to do so, she decided to leave it for another time. 

“Of course. I'll talk to Chojuro in the morning. If that's all, Lady Mei…” 

Hearing him pronounce her name, Mei felt a warm sensation run through her chest. She couldn't remember if she had ever heard him call her that way, even if he used an honorific right before her name. She was sure he hadn't even noticed his little slip.

He rushed to speak before he could realize what had happened. "You can go, Ao. Rest well.”

“If you excuse me. Goodnight.”

Mei didn't reply. She watched him withdraw as she tried to ignore the blush on her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I introduced a tiny OC in this chapter. I just can't help but imagine Ao having a summoning contract with Otters!! They're so cute and yet, I think is an animal that fits Ao pretty well. They're natural hunters, may not seem dangerous compared to other acuatic creatures but they can be pretty sneaky when they chase a prey. 
> 
> (Did I mention they're also cute? Because they are. Anyway)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

It was her birthday again and Mei had no hope that her special day would be different from the itinerary she’d had for almost a year now. Expecting it to be so would’ve been too naive of her, not even she could be that optimistic about it.

Or maybe it was all Ao's fault. Working with the hunter ninja for years must’ve influenced her day-to-day expectations. 

At first it hadn't gone too bad. Upon arriving at her office, she found a pretty bouquet waiting on her side table. After almost a year of finding the same gift in that particular place it shouldn’t be a surprise to her, but she couldn’t help but stop to observe the arrangement as if she could discover some kind of secrets in the combination of flowers. Something she started doing just as Ao had returned from his tracking mission three weeks ago. 

Finding out the true intentions of her advisor turned out to be an unanswered riddle that even Mei ended up assuming there were no intentions at all. Ao just left flowers on her desk and pretended not to know anything about it, over and over again. Almost as if she herself had entrusted that mission to her subordinate.

It didn't make any sense. Actually many things were that simple, with no explanation. 

Still observing the range of colors in the bouquet, she welcomed Chojuro. The young swordsman smiled excitedly when he saw her and with some nervousness proceeded to congratulate her. The hug they shared was one of the warmest she ever received, despite the boy's shy personality.

She got a vanilla cake with pieces of fruit from Chojuro. Elegantly written letters from acquaintances and advisers who wanted to leave a good impression on her also arrived on her desk. She also got some baskets of candies that she shared with Chojuro during the morning, while she checked the day's schedule. 

Contrary to the previous year, Ao left a congratulatory note away from the flower vase. Mei wondered if it was to pretend both gifts weren't from the same sender or if he really believed she’d end up breaking the vase and creating a mess on her desk, again. 

As tempting as the idea sounded, sabotaging herself would only mean leaving work for later.

It wasn't until her meeting with the Clan Heads at noon that she was able to see Ao. The hunter-nin was already putting order to the assembly when she made an appearance with Chojuro behind her. Such meetings weren’t a new concept, but since the beginning of her tenure as Mizukage, smaller, less prestigious Clan Heads who were once the target of numerous attacks during the Bloody Mist era have been welcomed.

At the end of each clan conference, the Mizukage always ended up with a headache was impossible to bear. Although the elimination of the caste system had been an inescapable change, it was difficult to eradicate the prejudice that had existed for decades. They were heading in a favorable direction, but it was far from mending all the damage caused by generations. 

"Lady Mizukage," Ao announced as she entered the conference room. Seated around a long table were the Clan Heads waiting for her, while her advisor and right-hand man stood guarding the seat that belonged to her. Mei walked to her place wearing an expression of serenity and only offered a smile upon reaching her place. 

"Good afternoon, everyone. I appreciate your punctual presence for this meeting.” Mei took a seat as the audience in front of her answered her greeting unanimously. She made sure to observe the faces of each of those present as a sign of impartial acknowledgment until something caught her attention, almost at the other end of the table. She hid his surprise when she spoke. "Kenji-san, what a pleasant surprise to see you representing the Yudoku Clan."

The young man on the opposite side from Mei smiled boldly as he received instant attention. It was evident that his presence caused curiosity, but no one dared to mention it until Mei's arrival to deny him the satisfaction. 

"My Lady, I expected you to say that. I am sure that my presence as a representative of the Yudoku will seem pleasant to you from now on.” 

Mei raised an eyebrow curiously. "I wasn't aware that Amaya had quitted her position."

Still with a cheeky grin on his face, Kenji explained. "I'm afraid my sister made that decision the moment she decided to commit herself to someone of… different status than ours."

From her position, Mei could feel the effect of such a malicious comment. It was no coincidence that he had chosen a seat so far from the Mizukage, facing the less privileged clan leaders. The engagement between the young heiress of the Yudoku and a ninja from a lineage considered inferior was news that few were able to see with good eyes. 

Amaya, whom Mei had known for years, was no longer considered part of her own clan. That was obvious. 

“I see. It means that we’ll have a new union to celebrate soon. I’ll make sure to convey my good wishes to Amaya whenever it’s possible,” her reply had a freezing effect on the young heir's smile, and while it didn't completely dissipate the tension in the conference, it would at least silence him for a while.

But no, clearly Kenji didn't have a bit of survival instinct.

"An unfortunate union, if you ask me ..."

He was instantly interrupted by the firm opinions of their audience, so that Mei never got to hear what his opinion was although she imagined what the matter was.

"I agree with Kenji. It is unfortunate that the Yudoku clan decided to dispose of their heir because of an engagement that did not favor them.”

"Although that tends to happen when an heiress…” 

“Lack of education…”

"Everything changes so fast…” 

"But…”

In a matter of seconds the conference had turned into a heated discussion on the subject from different points of view. Mei would’ve found it entertaining, had it not been that losing Amaya left her with a testosterone-filled clan council to listen to. Not to mention that the arguments that were said aloud revealed certain opinions regarding the reforms implemented against the caste system. 

Regarding the young heir Kenji, the shame on his face revealed how badly his attempt to target his older sister went now that some opinions hinted at the lack of discipline in his family as the root of the problem to why Amaya ended up choosing a man who lacked a noble background as a husband.

What a birthday, she thought. 

"What kind of woman is engaged…?” 

“...past her thirties!"

It must’ve been a bad joke that the altercation in front of her happened on the very day that Mei turned 30. When she heard the comment she tensed, but before she could give any answer, Ao - who must’ve known her well enough to predict that it wasn’t a good idea to let her act in the face of the controversy regarding marriages and age - caught the attention of their audience by slapping his hand against the surface of the long table. His interruption earned him looks from every clan chief and a shock from Chojuro that they all ignored. 

“Enough! We’ve called this meeting to discuss matters that concern you as clan representatives. Any matter beyond the purpose of this assembly…”

“If I may, Lord Ao,” Kenji interrupted then, as if he hadn't had enough yet. "This may seem foreign to you, but it isn't. It’s an issue that concerns precisely those of us who wish to preserve the prestige of our families and avoid… the union of our most secret abilities.”

There was an air of tension as soon as he finished speaking. Kenji, being the idiot he was, believed it was due to his daring tone to address Ao, who was considered a war hero. "I don't expect you to understand, of course." 

"By abilities that should be kept safe you mean Kekkei Genkai users outside of a prestigious clan, am I correct Yudoku-san?"

Mei's voice was heard in the room without anything being able to overshadow the coldness in her voice. Kenji flinched when he turned his attention back to the Mizukage.

"Lady Mizukage, I don't…”

"Take a seat, Yudoku-san. We are not wasting anymore time on this meeting for gossip that only arises doubts on the leadership of your clan.”

The young man, who must have been a couple of years older than Chojuro at best, nodded with terror on his face. He had dared to vocalize his contempt for Kekkei Genkai users in front of the Mizukage who possessed two variations and could just melt him alive on his place. 

Ao backed away. It wasn't necessary for them to exchange glances to know that they both thought the same about the altercation.

"Now, I will not tolerate any more interruptions," she warned each member of the assembly, "Let's get started…" 

The rest of the assembly continued under an aura of tension and elusiveness. Mei observed each man in front of her after listening carefully to their strong opinions, so she would receive more careful comments regarding the issues at hand. 

Mei put her own birthday behind for the rest of the day. She tried to distract herself, appreciating the paperwork for the first time in her life. A messenger showed up in the afternoon, bringing with him a ridiculously eye-catching bouquet that only made Mei purse her lips at the name of the sender. The heir to the Yudoku seemed predisposed on breaking her patience.

"It has a note." Ao noted, eyeing the gift at his side. 

Mei couldn't erase the annoyed expression on her face. It was enough to read the first lines of the note for the paper to end up in the trash.

"My lad…?" Ao fell silent when the flowers were to be found in the trash next to the note. Mei walked past him, heading to her desk. "At least you left them straight in the basket this time." 

"This time it wasn’t an accident." 

Without saying more of the subject, Ao walked over to pour a cup of tea which Mei thanked. Although the day had been a disaster that she wouldn't erase from her mind so quickly, at least she had the company of someone who shared her frustration. 

"Happy birthday, Lady Mizukage." 

Mei smiled against her mug at hearing him and glanced at Ao. 

"I hope you have some sake for this special occasion. Just a cup of tea won't do.”

Ao cleared his throat, reproach evident on his face. "Right away, my Lady." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry!! Should've posted this yesterday, but due to Ao's last appearance in Boruto, I couldn't. 
> 
> Hope I'm not the only one ugly crying for him yet xD Anyway, hope y'all liked it!


	7. Chapter 7

Well hidden among trees of that old training ground, leaning against a trunk, Mei Terumi sank into her memories while the coolness of the night kept her protected.

She shouldn't be there at the time, but for some reason the commemorated date brought back memories that sweetened her mind if she ignored that things weren't the way they used to be. Everything was different, even her. It was impossible to ignore.

What a bitter way to celebrate her first year as a Mizukage. 

The training ground where she used to meet her team was one surrounded by trees where a huge lake was hidden. Although the Hidden Mist had a bad reputation and the concept of friendship was no more than a fantasy that couldn’t be allowed even at the Academy, it was inevitable to remember with some melancholy when the panorama was terrible but her old friends were still by her side.

Both deserters. Zabuza. Kisame. She sighed under her breath, tilting her head back until it collided with the tree where she was leaning against. 

She was aware that she should withdraw from that place that didn’t bring any good to her, but each time she tried to get away a new memory came to her mind. As if remembering the strange camaraderie she used to share with those two could erase the fact that there was no way to bring them back, to have them with her now that her dream of reforming their village was just beginning. 

It wasn't something she could share out loud. The respectable and innovative Mizukage missing the Demon of the Mist and the Tailless Bijuu.

Still, Mei was sure that at least one person was aware of her conflicting feelings, even if they didn’t share them. And it was the same person who was at a safe distance from her, although concerned for her safety. With no intention of moving from her place yet, Mei addressed that person.

"Why don't you come over now? There’s no point in hiding."

She got no response, although she could notice that the atmosphere around her became a bit tense. Had there been fog that night she was sure it would’ve gotten thicker, but the night was surprisingly clear. Perfect for such an important anniversary.

"If you refuse to come here, I’ll have to go find you myself." 

It was then that a breeze filled the place. Mei kept her eyes open, noting the air playing with the edges of her elegant kimono. Rather than make an appearance in front of her, Ao chose to appear right to her left side. The place that belonged to him as advisor of the Fifth Mizukage.

"Ao,"

"Lady Mizukage, it wasn’t my intention to interrupt."

Her faithful advisor didn’t return her gaze when he spoke. Mei took advantage of his silence to detail on his face and his robes that he, just like her, wore for the festival held in her honor. The event from which Mei escaped when it just began to take refuge in that desolate, silent and dark place that brought so many memories to her. 

Someone tried to follow her, the young Yudoku heir who, ever since the meeting in which he appeared to replace his sister, seemed determined to win her attention. But even before Mei could step into the thickness of the training ground, she could sense the boy take an opposite direction than her, much to the Mizukage's relief.

"You put that genjutsu on Kenji."

Ao looked up in her direction, as if even after being discovered and standing by her side, he wanted to give her privacy by making himself as imperceptible as possible. He sighed, his presence couldn't be ignored now she decided to address him. 

"It seemed to me that you needed a moment alone, my Lady. I thought it’d be wise to make Yudoku-san detour back to the village."

The calm aura still surrounded Mei, a curious glint appeared in her visible eye at her advisor's words that made him shudder. "And I thought you came to take me back to the festival."

It was Ao's turn to be silent for a few moments, he cleared his throat with his fist in front of his lips to regain his composure. "That's right. However, as your right hand, my duty is to lighten the burden on your shoulders. Even if it means to cover for you in front of the council while you take a moment for yourself."

Mei recognized in his voice an assurance difficult to ignore. And if the conviction of his words wasn't enough, Ao's expression convinced her that he meant it. It was then that, as if that had been the purpose behind his promise to her, Mei let out a sigh and with it the tension on her shoulders dropped until it was completely gone. 

He didn't add anything else. And Mei wondered if Ao was aware of how much his words meant to her, most likely not.

When she focused her gaze on him again, the smile she offered was all her bodyguard needed in response. Although Mei had another idea in mind.

"Does your duty also include bringing me flowers?" 

With his shoulders and back straightening instantly, Ao returned her gaze as if she had threatened to kill him. He tried to articulate an answer but his mind seemed to be in the grip of its own nervousness. She lowered her gaze and only raised an eyebrow to silently point to the bouquet of flowers Ao brought with him. As he approached, he managed to keep it hidden behind his back, but as the atmosphere relaxed, his arm exposed it without him noticing.

Of course, she was referring to  _ that _ bouquet. 

"Ao?" 

"I-It's just a gift for you, Lady Mizukage. For the special occasion."

He offered the bouquet to her, avoiding eye contact. Mei took the gift carefully and didn’t hesitate to bring her nose close to enjoy the pleasant aroma that it emanated. Fresh flowers, just like the ones waiting in her office. She chuckled.

"Heh. It's an unexpected gesture coming from you, ”she admitted, turning her interest back to him with an amused smile. "You usually just leave them on my desk. I guess it really is a special occasion."

This time Ao wasn't able to even try to maintain his composure. 

Confused, he managed to say. "You knew."

"I am the Mizukage.  _ Your _ Mizukage. You won't expect a little detail like that to escape my sight so easily, will you?"

A cool wind lulled both shinobi. Mei continued to stare at her loyal advisor, her eyes shining with how entertaining the situation was for her. His gesture only made Ao feel embarrassed and the heat he felt in his chest spread from his neck to his face, despite the temperature of the place. 

"So? Why so much mystery?"

He was slow to offer an answer again, but at least Mei didn't have to press a second time to hear it. 

"I didn't think it was necessary." He explained, avoiding her gaze. Mei was aware that Ao was the introvert type, just like Chojuro, but it would’ve never occurred to her that the day would come when she’d see him with an almost shy attitude in front of her, no matter how much he tried to act as if he wasn’t. "The bouquets… I thought they’d be of your liking..."

Maybe it was because, really, Mei cornered Ao in a way that went beyond the professional environment they used to communicate with. And what difference made if Ao took the trouble, more than once a week, to leave flowers in her office without seeking recognition for the gesture? It didn’t mean that there were any intentions, from the way Ao reacted at that moment it seemed that was precisely what he wanted to avoid. 

And still, whether it was because of Mei's interest or the way Ao was caught off guard, the atmosphere felt different than a few minutes ago. 

"It wasn’t my intention to bother you, my Lady." 

Mei cocked her head, her hands holding the bouquet firmly. It tortured him the seconds of silence before she spoke. "It doesn't really bother me." 

To prove it, she tilted her face again in the direction of the peeking flowers to smell them before the still stunned gaze of her bodyguard. She added.

"Although you still haven't answered me why." 

Ao tried to prepare an answer that he didn't even have, before the Mizukage's attention shifted from him to the horizon behind him. 

"The fireworks started." 

The hunter ninja then turned to verify what she was saying. Mei walked past him to emerge from her improvised hiding place, leaving behind the tree where she had spent a long time meditating amid the darkness provided by its leaves. From their location, despite being far from the place where the festival was held, it was quite easy to appreciate the pyrotechnics show. She smiled unconsciously. 

She could feel Ao's presence approaching her. Keeping a safe distance, but always at her side. As the right hand of the Mizukage that he was. They were silent for a few more moments, in the middle of the forest that was beginning to get colder, admiring the stage in front of them when they should be at the festival in her honor.

That thought made her smile grow, she hid her lips with the back of her hand to suppress a laugh. 

"Looks like you couldn't get me back to the festival in time, after all," she murmured turning her face to address Ao, although it took her by surprise to discover him looking at her with a serene expression on his face that was usually severe, and something else that she couldn’t define. He was startled, off guard again, and cleared his throat against his own fist to pretend that  _ that _ moment didn't happen. 

"It was a failed mission from the start, Mizukage-sama."

Mei studied his expression but returned her gaze to the fireworks, before the comfort between them faded. Still it took her a few minutes before her heartbeat turned back to normal and her face stopped burning with embarrassment.  _ That _ look...

She shouldn't be there, right now. And things weren’t and wouldn’t be as they used to be. But it was inevitable to think that despite the pain and obstacles that still lay ahead, Ao would be at her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp! We're almost at the end of this story! :')


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a time skip since the last chapter. This chapter is settled after the Fourth Shinobi War, just so u know.

For the first time in three weeks she found herself in the privacy of her office, alone. It wasn't until fifteen minutes passed without anyone knocking on the door or suddenly entering with new tasks to attend to that she looked straight ahead, feeling out of place in her own workspace.

Three weeks since Mei opened her eyes to discover that she’d been locked in a terrifying dream that only showed a fake reality.

Three weeks since she returned home with heavy casualties, trying to maintain stability as neighboring nations dealt with countless losses.

Three weeks since she found himself working without stopping. There was a monument to build, deaths to register, an alliance to maintain, and a future to continue to build for the already shadowed Village of Mist.

Three weeks. 

Ao had been gone for three weeks, but the vase in her office is still adorned with flowers every day. Chojuro made sure of that, without fail. She didn't know if the young swordsman was doing it in honor of his senpai's self-imposed mission or if he wanted to keep up appearances, as if she wasn't aware of anything yet.

Busy as she was by the end of the war and its aftermath, Mei hasn't even had a moment to stop and think about it. Anyone would say that Ao's death didn’t affect the impassive Mizukage at all, but it was quite the opposite. There was no time when the absence of her advisor, her personal sword, was not painfully obvious to her. However, Mei didn’t allow herself to be selfish, not when she had a village to lead and guide.

Fingers entwined under her chin, the Mizukage closed her eyes and drifted off. Thoughts and memories of Ao surfaced her mind. It wasn’t difficult to evoke a memory, but to stop once the years of working together reproduced in front of her. His legacy as a war hero, the unforgettable sermons he gave to the youth, always speaking from experience. There was no way Ao would be forgotten by his village, although he didn’t hold the title of Mizukage or Swordsman, he remained faithful to Kirigakure and the Shinobi Alliance until the end.

But Ao wasn't just a shinobi.

Ao was her partner, a precious friend who had left a mark in her life. Out of respect for Ao as shinobi, the Mizukage didn’t cry. Her tears would be unwanted, unnecessary. Ao wouldn’t approve of seeing a Mizukage show such weakness for a subordinate who died honorably, especially if the subordinate was him.

However, the grieving she experienced wasn’t from her position as Mizukage for a subordinate. Ao meant much more than that to her.

So, imagining Ao's reproach for her moment of fragility, Mei felt bitter tears gather in her eyes and begin to flow without her bothering to hide them. Exhausted from saving her anguish.

She conjured up all sorts of moments as the knot in her throat tightened to the point of taking her breath away. There was a lot to remember and that she’d tried to hold back for so long that the sensation was overwhelming, painful. 

It had always been special, the relationship they both had. Unlike anything Mei had ever had with anyone in her life and she dared to assume it was the same case for him. 

They met at ANBU where, despite not belonging to the same type of unit, work forced them to collaborate. Somehow the two of them complemented each other as a team, so it wasn't strange when the camaraderie they shared gradually grew stronger.

From the codename she used in ANBU she became Terumi for him. Her last name was followed by her first name,  _ Mei-san _ . She had expect him to eventually forget the suffix to just call her  _ Mei _ . She wanted to break the barrier of professionalism between them, without even really knowing why.

She never heard him say her name without that show of respect that only put distance between them.  _ Mei-san _ soon turned into  _ Mizukage-sama _ and the rest was history. 

Or maybe not. 

Because despite the formalism by which Ao handled himself in their dynamics, that didn’t stop him from giving her flowers, even when she admitted knowing that he was responsible for it. His secret now belonged to both of them. Mei was incapable to forget that.

After that festival, Mei tried to be even more perceptive of any gestures from Ao's part that indicated  _ something to her _ . There was a change between them, so imperceptible and subtle that she could barely tell the difference, but it was quite significant. 

At times the Mizukage, stressed as usual with a healing and growing village on her hands, would rise from her seat to address the ever-present bouquet of flowers on her side table. She would take a moment to smell them, appreciate the petals that little by little began to show the passing of days and she would water them a bit. 

Ao always watched her when she did so, whether it was silent or responding to whatever casual conversation Mei tried to have with him. Always in his position, as if he were oblivious to the flowers that his Mizukage adored so much, but she was able to feel his gaze on her at all times. The same look from the festival, of that she was sure. 

It was those little moments of glances, casual talks, serious discussions that weighed the most, evidencing the absence of her faithful advisor in her new reality. There had been no time for dramatic confessions or kisses that she might miss, but Mei knew her heart ached as if that was the case.

Now tears were running down the beautiful face of the Mizukage. Always impassive, this time she found her forehead against the union of her hands. The document that she was writing just a moment ago was ruined by the bitter drops that fell over the paper, but she couldn’t stop herself. 

Ao was dead. That was the only truth. And every day it seemed more evident although not easier to bear. The memory of his voice, his glances, the way he used to scold Chojuro and shudder when she would tell him to shut up were still fresh in her memory but Mei was terrified that each day passed faster than the last and she’d soon get used to not have him next to her. Ao, always by her side, discreet but ready to jump in front of his Mizukage in the face of any threat.

After letting the tears flow a bit more, the Mizukage stood up trying to regain her composure. With the edge of her sleeve she tried to clean her face, ready to go on with her day as if her moment of weakness hadn't happened. As Ao would have suggested if he were alive. 

She sighed, feeling his body exhausted from the intense emotions that she suppressed for so long and finally let out. 

“Lady Mizukage! Lady Mizukage, a message has arrived!”

Chojuro's entrance into her office took her by surprise, as she continued to wipe her eyes. Mei looked up, hoping her face wasn't a mess. Luckily, smiling like nothing was happening was as easy as breathing for her. 

By the way the young swordsman stopped in the middle of her office, staring at her unable to utter a word, let her know that her smile didn't work if her eyes were red and still slightly wet, not to mention her pale face.

“My lady, are you ...?”

“Chojuro, it seems you caught me in a bad time.” She interrupted, not allowing her smile to fade. The least thing she wanted was to worry the boy. “You were saying about a message?”

“Lady Mizukage, is something wrong? Why…?”

She found Chojuro's concern for her adorable. Before the war, he used to be shy and avoided talking if it wasn't necessary. He communicated with Ao, no matter how severe he used to be with him, fearful that addressing her directly might be counterproductive. Due to the war, a confidence had awakened within the swordsman. He was the same sweet and introverted Chojuro from before, although more confident.

As if trying to make up for Ao's absence, Mei used to think. 

“You don't have to worry, honey.” She said, pushing aside the ruined papers on her desk. She walked over to her side table to bring the vase of flowers to her desk. It was a habit acquired in recent years. It de-stressed her when attending the bouquet of flowers; water them, remove those already withered and change the water. Chojuro watched her silently. “I was remembering some things, regarding Ao. Although here between us, he wouldn’t like to see me this way. So you'll have to keep it a secret for me, okay? Now, tell me what that message that has reached us is about.” 

Chojuro still had a peculiar expression on his face that was beginning to make Mei uncomfortable, but she continued with her task of beautifying the flowers.

“It is a message from Konoha, my Lady.” 

“I’ve told you you can call me Mei.”

There was a little awkward silence. Mei could notice a change in the atmosphere between them so she looked up at her bodyguard. Chojuro still had that weird expression that she couldn't understand.

“Chojuro?”

“We’ve been informed they send squads to the Intelligence Base where the Bijuudama exploded. Weeks ago they found a body, a survivor,” he explained, and with each word Mei's feeling of nausea increased. “Because of his condition, it was impossible for them to recognize the identity of the survivor, but according to the records of the corpses they found and the people who were in that base they think it could be Ao-senpai.”

Eternal seconds passed in which Mei stared at Chojuro without even being able to breathe. And still, she was n’t able to register the change in her subordinate's expression when tears came to her eyes again. She had a feeling that if she tried to speak, she’d end up choking on her words and the pain in her chest would intensify more than ever. 

“Lady Mizu-?”

“It is true…?! Ao, is he alive?!”

Just as she predicted, speaking detonated the knot in her throat. With the palm of her hand she covered her mouth to silence the sobs that escaped from her. 

“T-That's why they sent the message, my Lady! They’ve asked for a representative of our village to confirm that it is him. Apparently Ao-senpai is under a coma because of that…”

Chojuro watched the Mizukage lean with one hand on her desk, staying still to give her a moment to assimilate the news. It wasn't long before Mei forced herself to recover and the determination in her teary eyes astonished Chojuro.

“I'll go myself.”

“My lady?!”

“Get your things ready, Chojuro. We’re going to Konoha immediately.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh! I was so excited to post this chapter and yet I almost forgot!! I'm sorry!


	9. Chapter 9

It was fair to assume that Ao would’ve gotten used to spent his days locked in the hospital room at Konoha, but he wasn't.

Sometimes it was difficult for him to accept how long he’s been in this place, forgetting to have been in a coma. Although there’s times when he continues to wake up weak and trembling like that day when he opened his eyes to the surprise, and hope, of the doctors. At least since he met Dr. Katasuke his days are less sad. The enthusiastic doctor gave him a purpose to sleep in anticipation of the following day; regain as much autonomy as possible after losing two limbs and go through constant body reconstruction.

What’d happen next? He preferred not to think about it, focused on the present.

Between therapies, medical check-ups and visits that were unexpected at first but became more and more constant, time seemed to slip through his fingers. Days started early, ended fast. Soon a week finished, as well as the month. When he least expected it, another year had passed with him as a hospital patient.

“... to visit you later, is it true?”

The voice of his companion brings him back to reality, after rambling internally for a few minutes. He didn't even notice when he stopped paying attention to the conversation she was trying to have with him. He smiles, the person who regularly visits is really curious. 

Why would a young woman like her waste her time visiting him, if there is no relationship between them that compels her to do so? Ao used to ask himself from the first visit, but he’s never dared to question her. 

Receiving visitors gave him an anxiety that he’d never experienced before, not even during the most violent years in Mist. He asked the doctors not to allow any visitors, refusing for a long time to let himself be seen by anyone outside the hospital. In particular, he didn’t want visits from acquaintances who might differentiate Kirigakure's hero from what little was left of him after the war.

He didn't count on Ino Yamanaka showing up one day, bringing along a beautiful flower arrangement.

It was awkward at first when she introduced herself, taking a seat next to him - no prosthetics yet, back then. He had to make an effort to suppress the guilt that invaded him, knowing himself to be alive, unlike Inoichi Yamanaka who had family waiting for him at home. 

He swallowed his feelings, ready to face the young Yamanaka. Surely she wanted to have a conversation with the survivor who may have seen her father in his last moments. She’d ask for Inoichi, if he had said anything about her with his last breath. Ao was willing to put up with the situation, let her cry to close the cycle of mourning if it meant never seeing her again.

He was wrong. With a smile Ino started a conversation with him, warm as was her company. At no time did she ask about her father as he expected. Instead, she wished him strength in his recovery and promised to return, as if he were a lifelong acquaintance.

It made no sense whatsoever. After a year of routine it still didn't make any sense. At this point, Ao enjoyed the company without questioning whether he was worthy of such attention or not. The answer was pretty obvious to him, maybe not to her.

“... Lord Ao? Are you listening?”

This time Ino noticed him rambling in silence. With familiarity enough between them, the blonde frowned, pout in her lips worthy of a little girl and not a respectable family mother, leader of one of the most prestigious clans in her village.

“Lord Ao.”

“I'm sorry, I got distracted! You know I'm old now and I tend to get lost in my thoughts.”

Ino sighed the same way she did when she complained. Shikamaru, Shikaku’s son, who worked tirelessly every day was the blonde's main complaint. He was followed by Choji, her other teammate, then Sai, her husband, and at the end she used to talk about Inojin, her son. When Ino spoke of her child her eyes always shone with a pride characteristic of a mother.

When that happened, Ao was reminded of Inoichi, sure he would have the same look if he could enjoy the family that his daughter had formed.

“You’re not that old, Lord Ao”

“You know I am, but you're too kind to say it. Were you saying...?”

Ino snorted, in a good mood. “I asked, are you ready for your visit this afternoon?”

At her response, Ao blinked. “Another visitor? Is it Shikamaru…?”

It was unlikely. As the Hokage’s advisor, the Nara boy had lots of work on his hands, Ino used to say. Ao knew from experience what such responsibility meant for personal life. 

From the expression on Ino's face, he knew that indeed she wasn’t referring to Shikamaru.

“So they haven't told you…”

“Tell me what?”

“Lady Mei, do you remember her? What am I saying, of course you remember her, just like she remembers you. That's why she used to send you flowers, and she's coming to visit you this afternoon!”

Ao was unable to answer, frozen in his place after hearing the identity of his next visitor. A knot formed in his stomach and anxiety began to spread through his body instantly.

Mei. Lady Mei. Why?!

Ao knew Lady Mei used to visit at the time, when he was under a coma. It was a fact that brought him enormous shame, the reason behind his request not to allow visitors under any circumstances. 

And now, she was going to ignore those limits with which he tried to protect himself.

He turned his attention on the flower arrangement, supposedly a gift from the young Yamanaka. Restlessness mixed with a feeling of anger and something else he decided to ignore, belonging to the man he no longer was.

“No, I was not informed.”

It was the last thing Ino Yamanaka managed to get out of him during the conversation that soon ended.

Knowing that Mei would visit him did nothing to prepare him for the moment. He waited, with a bitter taste in his mouth, for having bothered the Yamanaka girl with his silence and making her leave earlier than necessary. 

Still, Ino's spontaneous presence in his life finally had an explanation.

“Dr. Katasuke told me that your recovery has come a long way since you started using prosthetics.”

Ao noticed that she was trying, after he didn’t react as expected to see her arrive in his room accompanied by Katasuke. It was like being in a trance to protect himself of being face to face with Mei Terumi herself. Former Mizukage now.

“Uh-hmm.”

She continues to smile, regardless of the tense atmosphere between them. Ao from time to time turns away to avoid looking at her.

“He also mentioned that it’d be a matter of months for you to be discharged. You could go back home, and come back for routine checkups…”

“I'm not going back to Kirigakure.”

At last he dared to return her gaze, focusing as much seriousness as possible on his face, praying that she wouldn’t notice his body trembling after having worked up the courage to make things clear. Mei blinked, her smile disappearing.

“What are you saying?”

“What you heard, Lady M… Mei.”

There was no response from her, which increased the suffocating feeling in the hospital room where only the two of them were.

“And... you can tell Ino Yamanaka that her visits are no longer necessary. I don't want to keep pestering the poor woman with this ridiculous mission of visiting me on your behalf. She doesn't have to report my progress to you.”

“Now I don't know what you're talking about, Ao.”

“She told me, it's you who's been sending those bouquets! That's why she stays every time she visits and—”

“It's true! Some time ago I paid the Yamanaka florist to send you flowers, but when your doctor made it clear that you didn’t want contact of any kind with anyone, I stopped requesting the service. It was Ino who wrote to me, she thought you’d be ready to see someone familiar.”

Ao pouted, now unable to hide the way his shoulders were shaking and his hands, prosthetics included, squeezed the sheet of his bed. “Do you really expect me to believe it ...? Why would she do that on her own?!”

“I get why it is so difficult for you to understand that someone could enjoy your company.”

“She should hate me the way I hate myself for surviving in her father's place! At least he would be back with his family, while I-!”

The discussion escalated so fast that Mei didn't even notice her voice change to a defensive tone, until she heard the last reply from Ao. She was unable to answer, watching Ao's frustration turn to tears and a horrible cry that he’d been holding back for a long time now. 

“Ao…” He didn't answer, busy as he was hiding his face in the palm of his good hand, helplessness tears and anxiety falling onto his shirt.

“N-No… Whatever you say… I-I can't go back to Ki-Kiri…” he spoke between sobs, the pain in his throat was increasing and he couldn't regain control to calm down, not after saying so much. The words kept coming out of his mouth nonstop. “I-I'm a shame, I-I should have died that day ... I'd be better off-dead.”

It was incredible to have broken in front of Mei, of all people. Now he wanted to disappear and make her forget about him.

It was then that Mei approached him, caught his attention by placing her hand on his, the prosthesis. Ao had no sensation in said limb, although Katasuke claimed that he would soon develop technology to make that possible. 

When he looked up reluctantly, he found pain in the Mizukage's beautiful face. With tears in her eyes, pursing her lips, she spoke.

“Say that again and I'll kill you myself.”

Her hand wrapped around his, without hesitation. As if Mei didn't care that his fingers were now cold metal, with no human skin to caress. Ao tensed, the threat and Mei's touch were too much, but she didn't let go.

“I don't want… You can't say that, when I've been waiting to see you since I knew you survived.”

“So that?! I'm useless now, I can't be a ninja anymore! I can't g-go back to Kiri like this… I don't want anyone's pity, much less coming from you!”

There was a pause, he sighed and avoided her gaze again.

“I am only a broken weapon, my Lady ... There is no point in my return, if not to serve.”

“You're wrong.” 

“It’s true, Lady Mizukage." There is no place for me in Kiri, not like this.”

Mei pursed her lips and released his hand, crossing her arms. The prosthetic fingers closed, despite not being able to feel Mei's warm touch, a knot formed in his stomach as she let go of him. 

It was better this way. 

“I'm not Mizukage anymore, you know.”

Ao barely reacted to the subject change, still looking at his hand that lost hers. “You mentioned it. But you’ll always be Lady Mizukage to me.”

“So, if as Mizukage I ordered you to return, would you comply?”

He hesitated before answering. “No. I ‘ve said it already, I have no way of serving. I am not useful. Even if rehab makes me improve, I won't have the same caliber I used to have when I was your bodyguard.”

Mei raised an eyebrow, the same way she used to do when she disagreed on something. It was incredible that after years of not seeing her he could still perfectly remember the meaning behind her gestures. 

“We need one more council member for the Mizukage. You have experience, knowledge, and a remarkable track record as Kirigakure hero. I have no doubt Chojuro would love to have you back too.”

At the mention of the boy who used to be his subordinate, Ao tensed again. It was a relief that he didn't come. He couldn't bear to face both of them at the same time.

“With all due respect, my Lady… It’s not the same.” 

“Of course it isn't! What I'm trying to say is,” she took a breath in, frustrated. “Your shinobi career is over, but that doesn't stop you from coming back. There are a thousand ways you could continue your life there, at home. With us.”

Ao snorted, starting to feel tired of mulling over the argument. “With today's youth, I doubt anyone would pay attention to me.”

Mei's expression softened. For a moment, that had sounded like the old Ao she knew perfectly well. Recovering some hope, she moved closer to sit across from him on his bed. She caught his attention, this time wrapping both of her former advisor's hands between hers with great care. 

“In that case you don't have to come back to serve. You could ... We could retire. Don't you think we deserve it, after all we've been through?”

Mei's thumbs caressed the backs of his hands, again unfazed by the technological prosthesis that replaced his missing limb. He watched silently, reciprocating the gesture with shyness. His heart began to beat uncontrollably. He didn't expect this situation to make such a drastic change or for the tension to drop down like that in a matter of seconds.

“But… In my current situation …”

“You're alive, I don't care how or why. I just know that I want you back, with me.” She continued, her voice becoming softer. Her expression was sweet, even. “If I have to move to Konoha during your rehab and visit you every day, bring you flowers…”

“No!” She raised an eyebrow, “There’s no need! My Lad… Mei, I ask you to reconsider…”

“Too late, Ao. There’s nothing you can do to convince me. I wasted too much time before when I had the chance. Now that you need it most, you won't be able to get rid of me so easily.”

Ao knew that Mei's determination in this case was something he couldn't break even if he tried. That only caused something warm to spread across his chest, shoulders relaxing as he felt Mei continue to hold his hands. 

“Even though… I’m trapped with these prosthetics…? It won’t be the same as… what it could’ve been before.”

The warm smile returned to Mei's face. And she dared to caress his cheek, brushing against the metal with which they reconstructed his skull. “I wouldn't want it any other way, as long as you're alive and back with us.”

It was too good to be true, he thought. Observing Mei's green eyes, he could see the passing of the years in her as well. There were marks of stress and fatigue on her face, the result of the hard work she did every day to improve their village. To make the dream they both worked for so long together come true.

Together.

They could retire together. Together. That was what she kept saying. She wanted him back, by her side. Whether it was working alongside him on the council or to forget about their duties and enjoy the days of peace. Together.

Ao looked back at their joined hands, as Mei's thumb massaged his cheekbone. When he returned his attention to her eyes, a tiny smile betrayed him. He nodded.

“It would be an honor to return to your side, my Lady.”

She seemed satisfied, as relieved as he felt by his answer

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, I've been working on this for almost two months now and due to Ao's arc in Boruto I couldn't help myself. 
> 
> I just, I love them so so much.


End file.
